wolfsoriginalcharactermenageriefandomcom-20200215-history
Absalom
"Well, if I didn't know better I'd say you were talking to me. But clearly that's impossible, as I'm not a bunny." Personality "Being angels, divine beings... It all gets so boring. Anything I wanted, the humans scrambled to give me. It sounds nice, I know, but after a while... Life without struggle, without desire, yearning... It's not living. You need the rush of wanting something for so long, wanting it so bad you can almost taste it, only to finally get it. The feeling of being locked away for most of my life, not seeing another Exceed... You want to know what I thought about while I was imprisoned? Pudding. I could smell it, taste it, feel it on my lips... I wanted pudding. And when I finally got out... When I finally got my pudding. You ask if it was worth it? Losing my wings, my youth. My friends and family. Was it worth it? Yes. Not for the magics I stole. But for finally wanting something I couldn't have, and then having it. That one cup of pudding was the best thing I've ever had in my entire life... And it was worth every second I spent in that cell." Absalom is first and foremost an artist. To be specific, a sculptor/builder. He uses his stolen powers to create Pyramids, Sphinxes, and other monuments in the desert, as well as occasionally building shelter for those who need to escape the sun and sand. He loves when his work is admired, his ego is easy to play to, and compliments usually butter him up quite well. However, he is highly sensitive to his appearance. Over the years his tinkering with magic has altered his appearance. He lost his fur, he's grown a bit thinner, gaining a sallow and gaunt appearance, and somewhat resembles a mix between a cat and a rabbit. However, he's highly sensitive to this, and dislikes when anyone points it out, often going on long rants. Used to a life of imprisonment and mistreatment, Absalom saw his new life in Earth Land as a way to recreate his identity. He became royalty. Or so he told the young hatchling Exceeds who wouldn't know any better. He became not a thief, but an architect, the only known 'wizard' Exceed, and builder of the deserts. But that doesn't mean he's stopped stealing. He'll still steal if he feels he needs it. Absalom is wary of most humans after his dealings with the institute back in Edolas, trusting only Mikura and other Exceeds. He's no longer able to use Aera, instead relying on his telekinesis to float through the air, though he can't quite keep up with normal Exceeds anymore. Absalom has a soft spot for pudding, and will steal it whenever he can. He's easily bored, and once bored likely to get up to mischief, as Extalia found all too quickly as his boredom led to a stealing spree that lasted nearly a century. History "When everyone's an angel, no one shines. And someone who can't shine isn't missed... I was never happy in my old life. But I was never miserable... Not until I was imprisoned. Not until the institute took me. No one cared that I was gone. That I was missing... The first Exceed to commit a crime spree out of boredom. I was an embarrassment to my family. The institute took my wings... My good looks... But they taught me what freedom tasted like. I finally knew what I'd had, and I've never taken it for granted since." Absalom was born in Extalia. Was he royalty? No. But he was an Exceed, and as far as he was concerned, that meant being god. That's what the human's thought after all. They gave him anything he ever wanted. At first that was fine, fun, but after a time Absalom grew bored with this excitement. He never worked for anything, never achieved anything. And boredom led to finding ways of entertainment. Absalom turned to crime in order to fill his time. He stole from everyone around him, vandalized property, and generally caused problems until the Exceeds decided they couldn't run the risk of him ruining their reputation. They captured him, imprisoning him in one of their higher towers, hoping that a decade of imprisonment might change his outlook for the better. However, they didn't account for the Institute. Hearing of the imprisoned Exceed, the Edolas Institute kidnapped him, taking him to their lab where they attempted to figure out how Exceeds used magic. They experimented on him, trying to surge his magic power, trying to steal it. Instead they succeeded in stealing his Aera magic, though without any Lacryma to power the object they placed the magic in, they were incapable of doing anything aside from remove his wings from him. Deciding that they wouldn't be able to give themselves his magic, they instead decided to focus on using him to power their weapons. Absalom was given bracers and a choker, allowing him to use Telekinesis magic and Telepathy magic respectively. They then inserted a ring in his ear, allowing them to keep track of his whereabouts at all times, before releasing him. At first, Absalom wanted to warn the Exceeds of the humans trickery, but no matter what he told them they simply thought he was lying, trying to play another trick or distract them so he could commit another crime. Realizing he no longer had the trust of his fellow Exceeds, he sought to destroy the institute himself using his newfound powers. And he did. But it made no difference, as they had already set up shop in a new building. He was hunted then, as they realized he was more of a liability than a source of knowledge, and realizing he had no way out, Absalom did the only thing left he could think of. He took a hatched Exceed egg, hiding himself inside and using his Telekinesis to piece it back together perfectly, sneaking his way into Earthland along with the ninety nine others. There, he started anew. He wandered the desert, doing as he pleased and exploring the lands, however, boredom once again began to take it's hold on him. Instead of stealing however, this time he did something else. He built a house using stones he found in the desert, making a place for himself to sleep and rest. The tribes there mistook him for a god, Ehecatl, and revered him, though this only served to remind him of Edolas. So he continued building things for them, hoping that by giving them whatever they asked for, which usually consisted of shelter, he'd chase them away. Subject them to the same boredom he'd suffered. Instead however, he drew more attention. And for once he began to enjoy the worship, the admiration. In the past he'd been treated by a god simply because he was an Exceed, but now it was because he was an artist. Because he built and sculpted such fine works of beauty that everyone wanted him to build for them. With that somewhat misguided revelation, Absalom's buildings began to grow more intricate. He began building pyramids and great monuments, hoping to impress the human's further, enjoying their appreciation for his art.